


Purify the Tainted

by taz_beretta



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: I promise, Other, Poetry, im not okay, its good you wont regret it, read it, this is my poetry bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taz_beretta/pseuds/taz_beretta
Summary: Please remember to not steal and make this poem your own as this is my own work
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Purify the Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem for The Bastard Times and I forgot i couldnt save it as a word document so i posted it here to download it and convert it from a pdf. I know, such a struggle just to submit a poem XD but I really hope you all enjoy it:)

Purify the Tainted

An angel he was  
strong and almighty  
sent out on a mission  
that shan't be taken lightly

He didn't realize it then  
-the state of humanity-  
but upon closer inspection  
he recognized their profanities

Upon his arrival  
he lurked the shadows silently  
studying their every move  
intrigued by their personalities

These beings weren't perfect  
they were full of anxiety  
and brainwashed by the  
devious political hierarchies

He began his task  
and preached integrity;  
he needed them to find  
their individuality

The war rages on  
as they battle brutality  
praying for hope  
in a world they call reality

-Tiffany Schultz


End file.
